newbakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmeus
Magmeus (often referred to as Mag for short) is Valentin's Pyrus Vertexx, and current king of New Tartarus. Information Magmeus strikes fear into his opponent even before battle has begun. Impenetrable body armor protects him, while metal spikes and talons from his four enormous arms frighten foes. Energy balls fired one after the other from his four hands relentlessly blast away opposition. Magmeus's reinforced armor makes him impervious to almost any attacks. He has been shown to be able to last through an attack from a Mechtogan Destroyer with his Magmatic Fortress ability. Personality Magmeus is relatively laid-back in personality. He prefers to be left out of large conflicts, often saying "Hey, leave me out of this." when Anathema attempts to redirect fault at him. He often acts like a smart-aleck towards opponents he isn't battling, trying to throw their attention to him and ruin their concentration on the battle. History Magmeus never appeared in Bakugan Dimensions, due to his late appearance. If he had, however, he most likely would have exceeded 700 Gs and replaced Piron as the main trainee under Bendo and Phos. Magmeus was killed by Scourge for still unknown reasons. Odium was sent by Anathema to bring Scourge to her, alive. Scourge was slain by Anathema, who then sought out help to bring back Magmeus. She received help from a goddess who helped restore him with new-found powers. 'Ability Cards' *'Quafir' (Quad Fire): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Heat Flow': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Magmeus. *'Magmatic Fortress': Magmeus is immune to the opponent's next two Ability effects. Double this effect if the opponent is not Tartaronian. *'Armored Squadron': Magmeus and any other Vertexxes on the field have their power levels brought back to their base levels. *'Flame Purity': Doubles the effect of any Ability Card active on the field. *'Cross Boiler': Nullifies all of the opponent's Ability Cards and their Gate Card. *'Magmatic Golem': Adds 500 Gs to Magmeus. *'Magna Pain Trilogy': Copies three of the opponent's Ability Cards, Support Pieces, and/or Gate Cards. (this ability cannot be used in a triple or double ability) *'Ash Cluster': Halves the effects of the opponent's abilities for the rest of the round. *'Vermilion Death Harbinger': If Magmeus is under 500 Gs, any one opponent on the field is defeated automatically. (this ability can only ignore prevention effects when under 500 Gs) *'Ragnarok Ore': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Iron Terror': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Magmeus. *'Talon Barrage': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Para Boila': This ability has several effects, all of which require a certain situation to be used. If Magmeus does not have a higher power level than the opponent's at the end of this ability's activation, he loses automatically. (this ability cannot be nullified or prevented) **If the opponent has a higher base level, Magmeus gains G Power equal to their base. **If the opponent has a Mechtogan on the field, the Mechtogan is destroyed and the opponent's power level is halved. **If Magmeus is the only Bakugan on your side, his G Power doubles and he becomes immune to the opponent's abilities for three turns. *'Quad Immolation': Your next ability quadruples in power if you are under your base level. *'Molten Ragnarok': Summons another Tartaronian Bakugan to the field. *'Ore Boiler': Reduces each opponent on the field to 500 Gs. *'Tectonic Asylum': Skips the opponent's turn and subtracts 400 Gs from each of their power levels. *'Mecha Demolition': Destroys all opponent Mechtogan and the opponent loses G-Power equal to the amount all of their Mechtogan had combined before being removed. *'Enhanced Golem': Subtracts 200 Gs from Magmeus's power. You take the first turn on your own gate. You may activate three abilities after this one. This ability must be played before you throw. Any abilities played by the opponent before they throw are nullified. 'Gate Cards' *'Magmatic Enhancer': Any of your abilities that have a limited time span are extended to last the whole brawl, and are made immune to being countered or copied, even if this gate is destroyed or replaced. Your next ability's effect is doubled. Trivia *Magmeus's ability Para Boila is a play-on combo of the words parabola and boil. Parabola refers to a U-shaped expanse, and ironically, this ability has a similar effect. *Even though Magmeus is notably less powerful than Anne, he is Bendo's Guardian Bakugan in real life, due to his extremely powerful base of 1050 Gs. Gallery Magmeus Infobox.png Magmeus Anime2.png Magmeus & Eclipse.png|Magmeus tag-teaming with Eclipse Magmeus - Quafir.png|Magmeus using Quafir Magmeus - Heat Flow.png|Magmeus using Heat Flow Magmeus with DTC.png|Magmeus in Bakugan form, equipped with Darkfire Torrent Cannons Category:Bakugan [98 Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Tartaronian Bakugan